Bang
by Sauterelle
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISONS 6-7. "Il savait ce que son frère pensait, en le voyant démonter et remonter son arme sans arrêt depuis trois heures. Il mentirait s'il dirait que l'idée ne lui avait pas frôlé l'esprit non plus."


_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**_

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, et voici mon nouvel OS. Celui requiert ABSOLUMENT que le lecteur ait vu l'épisode 7.02 "Hello Cruel World" car il s'agit en fait d'un tag basé sur cet épisode. Donc, aux lecteurs qui n'auraient pas vu cet épisode, vous serez non seulement "spoilés" sur l'ensemble des saison 6 et 7, mais vous ne comprendriez pas non plus l'histoire.**_

_**A ceux qui ne risquent pas les spoilers, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette fic vous plaise.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les phrases en italiques qui reprennent les répliques des personnages._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bang<strong>

De toutes les fois où Sam avait haï sa vie, jamais il n'avait pensé à l'achever. Sam n'était pas un déserteur. N'était pas ce _genre_ de déserteur. Il respectait et aimait la vie, profondément. Jamais l'idée même de pointer son propre Beretta contre sa tempe ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

Le même Beretta qu'il démontait et remontait inlassablement. Le nettoyage des armes, c'était une activité qu'il pratiquait depuis qu'il avait dix ans, et il lui trouvait maintenant un avantage : elle était mécanique, méthodique, occupait l'esprit à autre chose. Autre chose que l'Enfer.

Sam gardait ses yeux rivés sur l'arme qu'il remontait avec des gestes fluides et précis, feignant de ne pas apercevoir Lucifer du coin de l'œil, assis juste à côté de lui, lisant le programme télé de la semaine avec une nonchalance insultante. Sam voulait presque que l'Ange se rebelle, explose, hurle, le frappe, le torture, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Mais comme il le dit souvent, _« on ne peut pas torturer quelqu'un qui n'a rien plus rien à perdre. »_

Sam avait entendu cette phrase sans cesse. Il avait fini par la retenir, la connaître par cœur. Elle était gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais.

_« Très bien, Sam… »_ La voix de Lucifer ressemblait à celle d'un professeur félicitant son élève. Sam frissonna à cette pensée. Oublier. Surtout oublier, se concentrer sur le Beretta et rien d'autre.

C'était difficile. Il pouvait sentir le regard lourd de Dean sur son dos. Il savait ce que son frère pensait, en le voyant démonter et remonter son arme sans arrêt depuis trois heures. Il mentirait s'il dirait que l'idée ne lui avait pas frôlé l'esprit non plus.

Il devenait complètement dingue. Jamais, jamais il n'avait pensé à se suicider. Sauf quand Lucifer lui avait annoncé qu'il était son véritable Vassal, mais ce n'avait été une option que parmi tant d'autres pour tenter d'empêcher le Diable de commencer l'Apocalypse. S'il aurait voulu se suicider tout simplement parce qu'il était fatigué, parce qu'il en avait marre et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie de chiotte, il se serait tiré une balle juste après avoir ouvert la Cage de Lucifer. Ou même juste après la descente de Dean aux Enfers.

Sam termina d'assembler les pièces, fit glisser le cran de sécurité plusieurs fois. L'arme n'était pas chargée, mais les balles étaient rangées dans une boîte, à quelques mètres de lui.

A côté, Lucifer tourna nonchalamment une page de sa revue, sifflotant tranquillement. Il avait repris la forme de son premier Vassal, Nick. Un pauvre type qui avait vu sa femme et son fils nouveau-né mourir, tués par un psychopathe qui s'était introduit une nuit dans leur maison.

Dans la Cage, Sam avait vu Lucifer sous diverses formes, le plus souvent sous sa forme d'ange. Le truc avec un Ange, c'est que sous sa forme réelle, il ne peut être perçu, par des yeux humains, que sous la forme d'une sorte d'aura blanche et lumineuse, d'une puissance infinie qui vous écrase et vous compresse.

_« Ceci n'est qu'un vassal. Sous ma véritable forme, je suis plus grand qu'un gratte-ciel. »_

Sam se rappelait vaguement Castiel dire ça à son grand-père, Samuel, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un pauvre connard sans âme. Littéralement. Même à l'époque, où il ne ressentait rien, il avait très bien compris ce que voulait dire Castiel.

Dean et Bobby discutaient à voix basse dans la cuisine. Sam ne se retourna pas vers eux. Ses longs doigts agiles commencèrent à démonter l'arme une nouvelle fois. Lucifer était toujours là, assis tranquillement. Malgré son calme apparent, Sam savait qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

Comment discerner le vrai du faux ? Comme reconnaître l'hallucination de la réalité ? Lucifer était-il une hallucination, ou n'était-ce pas plutôt _tout le reste_ qui en était une ?

La Cage avait beau être petite, confinée, elle était sans limites. Et Lucifer en était le maître. Il faisait voir à Sam ce qu'il voulait que Sam voit. Tout cela ne serait alors qu'une parodie grotesque d'un espoir auquel Sam s'était naïvement accroché. Stupide Sam. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

_« Tu vois Lucifer ? Tu sais qu'il n'est pas réel ? »_

_« Il dit la même chose pour toi. »_

Sam déglutit, ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque Lucifer tourna une page un peu trop brutalement. Au fil des années, des siècles, des millénaires passés dans la Cage, il avait appris à se méfier de tous les mouvements de Lucifer. Aussi bien ceux qui prodiguaient une douleur indéfinissable que ceux qui prodiguaient la tendresse.

Qui aurait cru que Lucifer serait capable de tendresse ? Une tendresse étrange, effrayante, malsaine, car elle semblait vraiment porter de l'amour et de l'affection.

Lucifer aimait torturer Sam mentalement. Lui caresser les cheveux à la manière de Dean quand Sam était petit, lui caresser la joue de la même manière d'une mère à son enfant, lui caresser la poitrine comme Jessica le faisait quand elle était encore en vie. Lui faire croire de nouveau à l'amour et à la douceur. A la joie. A la vie.

Mais autant les caresses étaient douces, sincères, empruntes d'amour, autant elles étaient vicieuses et sournoises, et _douloureuses_, car Sam savait. Sam savait que rien n'était vrai. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le regard glacé de Lucifer pour ça. Ni même de sentir la froideur des doigts du Diable sur son visage.

_« Tout le monde croit que je suis brûlant. Peu de gens savent en fait que je suis plus froid que la glace. »_

Une froideur tellement glaciale qu'elle en devenait brûlante. C'était presque ironique.

Presque.

Sam se mordit les lèvres, regarda le Beretta complètement démonté sur la table. Ce serait tellement simple.

_« Tu veux que ça s'arrête ? Tu sais comment faire. »_

Amener Sam au suicide. Le nouveau jeu du Diable pour passer le temps. Et accessoirement se défouler sur son Vassal qui l'avait renvoyé dans la Cage.

C'était subtil, et bien trouvé. Lucifer savait que Sam était conscient que même s'il se tuerait, qu'effectivement tout n'était qu'une illusion créée par Satan pour s'amuser, Sam se réveillerait dans la Cage, et aurait la confirmation que les deux années précédentes n'avaient été qu'une parodie grotesque.

Lucifer savait que Sam était conscient qu'il ne trouverait pas de libération en se tuant. Sam savait que Lucifer savait. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il ne le fera pas. Il ne lui apportera pas cette joie. La joie d'avoir eut raison de lui, de l'avoir usé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et qu'il se tire une balle juste pour ne plus à vivre dans cette bulle temporelle qui paraissait tellement vraie, et tellement fausse.

Tellement fausse qu'elle en était grotesque. Comment Sam avait pu tomber dans le panneau et croire à une connerie pareille, tout droit sortie de l'imagination tordue de Lucifer ?

_« Lucifer aurait inventé ça comme vie parfaite ? Un merdier post-apocalyptique ? »_

_« Il fallait que ce soit un merdier, Sam. Sinon, tu n'y aurais pas cru. »_

Imagination tordue. Mais très efficace. Sam y avait cru dur comme fer. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Le Prince William a vraiment trouvé la fille qu'il lui faut…

Lucifer jeta le journal télé sur la table avant d'adresser un sourire contenté à Sam.

Sam le détestait. Ce connard s'amusait bien. Il se comportait d'une manière tout à fait _ordinaire_, ce qui était terrifiant de la part du Diable. Il se comportait comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, alors que Sam ne savait même pas si ledit monde était le vrai, ou une autre illusion.

Sam n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains de Lucifer. Un jouet qu'il pouvait briser en un claquement de doigts.

Le jeune Winchester porta une main à sa gorge instinctivement. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune marque, mais il pouvait encore sortir la poigne de fer de l'Ange enserrer sa gorge pour le soulever de terre, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Un rappel en bonne et due forme de qui était le maître.

Sam déglutit. Lucifer observait le plafond d'un air désintéressé, mais Sam savait qu'il étudiait chacune de ses réactions. Il se pinça l'intérieur de la joue. Ne pas se laisser déstabiliser, surtout ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

Il remonta le Beretta avec des gestes lents, calculés. Il pouvait entendre Bobby tapoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur derrière lui.

_« Tu sais où viser, cow-boy. »_

Sam n'était pas un déserteur. Il n'était pas ce _genre _de déserteur. Il respectait et aimait la vie.

Mais était-il vraiment en vie ? Etait-il vraiment sorti de la Cage ? Y avait-il seulement vraiment une Cage ?

Sam se pinça les lèvres, déposa son arme sur la table. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Lucifer avait disparu.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.<em>**


End file.
